The Tale of No Homo-Osity
by HPandPJnerd19568
Summary: Mark and Jack have a fairy tale life, if you think about it. Septiplier, allll the fluff, I mean really. Oneshot


Mark and Jack had a fairy tale life, when you thought about it.

They had met after Jack had moved to America from Ireland, switching from the rainy downcast of Dublin to the constant, ever-frying-the-shit-out-of-everyone sunshine of Los Angeles. He had hopes to start his own drum store, to making something big for himself.

And then he had met Mark. Someone who had come into the store, confessing that he had no former experience with drums but was attempting to try out different things near constantly. Jack had smiled, a little stunned by the good looking man, and had told him about the drum lessons Jack himself taught weekly.

From there, the friendship had blossomed. As Jack tried to teach Mark how to play the drums and Mark failed miserably, laughing hysterically all the way, they grew fond of each other, and eventually, when Mark had given up on the drums, he and Jack had begun to hang out with each other outside of Jack's little store, instead meeting each other in little shops and cafes.

Jack honestly couldn't have been happier, even as he struggled with money and to keep his small shop running, along with holding an apartment together, and having enough money for food? It was near impossible. Mark eventually noticed that Jack was turning down more and more offers to hang out, eventually getting the nerve to ask if Jack was losing interest, assuring him that it was totally fine if he was.

Embarrassedly, Jack had told him about his money troubles. He was stunned and completely flattered when Mark immediately offered him a place in his home, no hesitation at all.

They had begun officially dating not a week later. Soon, Jack started making more and more appearances in Mark's videos, since he had learned that Mark did YouTube as his job, and was immediately enchanted with it. He was there to see the channel expand and grow, and under Mark's encouragement, Jack eventually started a channel of his own.

He knew his near immediate success was helped by Mark and Pewdiepie giving him shout outs, which he was grateful for, but from there he made his own way, creating his channel and improving it and making it better all on his own, Mark by his side throughout the journey. Their popularity continued to grow as they made more videos, very frequently appearing in some way or another, usually doing many collabs and multiplayers together.

The fanart was rather fabulous as well, especially after they had dyed their hair together. By now, Mark's hair was a strong blue, whilst Jack was still rocking his green floof.

For years, they lived together. Jack gave up his drum business and learned that YouTube was something he enjoyed immensely, and he could never repay Mark for encouraging him to do give it a shot, and for helping him out in ways that he could, such as lending equipment and such.

Eventually Jack was able to help pay for the house as well. They were incredibly happy, never having even thought of separating through their years together, even as they were shouting near constantly, breaking things and wanting to strangle the other.

It was the happiest day of both their lives when they got married. It was a small thing, Jack's mum having flown out, with Mark's mum and brother Thomas attending the ceremony. Afterwards they went out in their suits to some sort of restaurant and had a wonderful time, enjoying each others company, Jack finally getting a chance to see his mother again and both getting an opportunity to really meet each other's families, even if Jack had already briefly met Mark's.

Several days later, after Jack's mum had flown back to Ireland and Mark's family had gone back to cincinnati, they went on a small honeymoon. They flew out to Mexico and booked a hotel for a week, intent on enjoying the scenery and the things it had to offer, as the country was very beautiful in places.

They were on their flight back, Jack almost asleep on Mark's chest, the arm rest up and forgotten, when Mark ran his hand gently through his husband's hair, smiling at the thought and ignoring his own freshly-redone red hair as it fell into his face.

"Hey, Jack?" Mark whispered. Jack made a small noise. It was late, around three in the morning, and they still had a little while to their flight. Many were asleep, with headphones in their ears, or reading books and watching movies. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling the man closer to his body, thankful that no one would be able to hear him over the sounds the plane turbines and the wind created.

"No homo, right?"

Mark could feel Jack stilling. In a moment, Jack twisted around awkwardly to stare at Mark with a ludicrous expression.

"We've been together for six years, Mark."

"That's true. But, like, no homo."

"Do I need to list all the kinky shit we've done to each other? How many times you've insisted on fookin' me into the mattress?"

"I see your point. But really."

"We're married."

"You got me there."

Jack snorted, and rolled back over. "You fookin' dingus." Jack murmured, even as he snuggled his way back into Mark's side.

Several minutes passed, with Mark petting Jack softly. Jack was almost asleep when he heard a low whisper.

"No homo, though."

Mark cried out in pain and received several angry looks as Jack smacked him over the head with their bottle of water.

* * *

Me and my friend should not be allowed together because then these ideas happen and I feel the very strong urge to write them.


End file.
